


I'm Sorry

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>36. Hartwin. Break my fucking h(e)art please.</p><p>"I wish I could hate you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

“Shit.”

There’s ceramic and glass on the floor, a smattering of glitter on the tile, and Harry is at a loss for what to do.

He’d tripped. He’d knocked into a table before falling to the ground and hadn’t even heard the crash that had followed after his own. JB wasn’t even there to blame the mess on; he and Eggsy had gone to the park a few hours ago and would likely be back quite soon.

It wasn’t the mess that was even the problem, per say, but what the mess was made of.

Harry collected meaningless drivel to put on his office walls. Eggsy collected postcards from the places he’d been (he wrote the dates on the backs) to put in an album.

Lee had intended to collect snow globes. Well, continue to collect snow globes, as he had already begun a collection while in the Army. He sent them home as gifts for his son, he’d told Harry the night after the train test, the two of them in a secluded pub not too far from HQ.

‘Harry, we’re home!’ He hadn’t even heard the door open, but Eggsy’s voice was definitely coming from the kitchen and that wasn’t all that far from where Harry was in the sitting room and any minute now he’d-

‘…Harry?’ See him standing stiffly and staring blankly at the floor in a scene not unlike the moment Lee had thrown himself atop the grenade. Not that Eggsy would know that.

‘I tripped.’ It’s all he can bring himself to say.

‘What? Harry, what’re you on about?’ There are footsteps, the graze of Eggsy’s hand against his arm, and yet Harry still can’t look away from the wreckage.

‘Is… Is that…’ Eggsy’s hand has fallen from his arm, and all Harry can do is stay upright. Face the music, as it were.

‘I tripped.’ His mind is on a loop, certain that he’s just managed to fuck up the best thing to ever happen to him through a single act of clumsiness.

‘So you said.’ Eggsy’s voice is empty. Cold.

‘I’m sorry’

‘That… tha’ doesn’t change the fact that we’re standing in the broken pieces of the last gift my dad ever gave me.’ A shuddering breath, the distinct sound of a hand rubbing against stubble, and a silence Harry cannot take.

‘He was going to collect them, you know.’ He can’t think straight, mind caught in a loop. _You broke it, you broke everything, the last bit of Lee he had, you’ve ruined it all._

‘Yeah, well, that’s the only bit of his collection shattered on our floor. At least the only bit of it that managed to survive mum’s boyfriends. And Dean.’ Broken by the one man who was supposed to make everything better; the one person Eggsy knew would never hurt him. Not on purpose. But that didn’t make this any easier to bear. Not yet.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I wish I could hate you.’ Harry has no response to that, and soon enough Eggsy’s left the room.  _Surely to pack his things_ , Harry thinks, and is thus incredibly surprised to blink and find Eggsy in front of him.

‘You’re gonna clean this mess up, and I’m gonna make us some tea.’ There’s a softness in his features that Harry was sure he’d lost all right to see, and a broom and dustpan pressed to his palms.

‘You’re staying?’ It’s soft, barely above a whisper, but it’s answered anyway.

‘Of course I am, you daft prick. You broke somethin’ on accident, you didn’t do it to hurt me. Shit happens.’ Somehow this was the magic phrase, all of his limbs unlocking at once, and Harry immediately pulled Eggsy into a fierce embrace.

‘I’m still sorry.’ It’s barely muttered against his hair, Harry’s voice cracks, and all Eggsy can do is grip tightly to him in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
